The New Lion King
by Ceci1
Summary: I un-earthed this a few days ago. I wrote this when I was 11 years old, and found my "developing" writing skills to be hilarious! Please R&R this andor flame! Like I said, 11 years old...it's about Simba and Nala somehow defeating Scar and assuming the t
1. Finding Nala

The "New" Lion King  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, I found this old story that I wrote in 6th grade, LOL, and I re-read it, and seeing that it's not written-well, I found it hilarious, and I thought I would post it as a parody, because as a beginning writer, it's funny to see the way we all used to write once! I hope you find it somewhat funny! ;) This is exactly how it was written, except I changed a few transition words, but this is the real thing, baby!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "The Lion King," SP, or "Finding Nemo," Disney owns TLK and SP, and Pixar also owns "Finding Nemo."  
  
Chapter 1: Finding Nala  
  
One day, many months after young Simba was in the jungle with his new pals, Timon  
  
and Pumbaa, he heard a strange noise one day. It sounded like someone was crying.  
  
Simba tip-toed over to where the sound was coming from, and peeked through the  
  
bushes, and...GASPS! Could it be true? Nala, his best friend, sitting right there! But why  
  
was she crying? He slowly walked over to his best friend!  
  
When Nala saw him coming, she was surprised. At first she was too surprised to notice  
  
who he was until he asked:  
  
"Nala? Is it really you?"  
  
She stared at him and asked, "Simba?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
They both started yelling happily and leapt for each other. They started licking each other until Timon and Pumbaa arrived.  
  
When Nala saw them, she got frightened and leapt behind Simba.  
  
"Simba, what—  
  
Pumbaa began before Timon cut him off.  
  
"Simba, what are you doing and who is this no-good vicious carnivore killer?" Timon demanded.  
  
Simba was shocked by the way Timon had acted. Enraged by the rude compliments about Nala, Simba defended her by leaping in front of Timon and roaring.  
  
"For your information, she just happens to be my best friend!"  
  
After Timon apologized to Nala, Simba helped her into the jungle and lay with her alone under a giant palm tree with a pond under it.  
  
Simba moved closer to Nala. He nuzzled her and offered her some water.  
  
She drank some with delight. However, she still seemed drowsy, so he gently splashed some water on her. She seemed much better.  
  
Simba asked her how she came here.  
  
She explained the whole story about Scar and the stampede.  
  
Suddenly, Simba interrupted her. "Scar told me to run away and never come back, but you said he told the pride I was dead?"  
  
"Yes, and now he's king and taken over everything—even your mom!"  
  
Simba understood now.  
  
"Scar wanted to kill you, the future king, so he would be king," Nala told him.  
  
"That explains the elephant graveyard and the stampede. And the hyenas, too," Simba added. "That's why you ran away, too, Nala!"  
  
"Yes, when I heard you were dead, I was crushed. I found the strength to get up and run away," Nala said.  
  
"What are we going to do, Nala?" asked Simba.  
  
"Simba, you know what we have to do," Nala told him.  
  
"I know we have to go back."  
  
"Yes! Both of us together. You're the true Lion King."  
  
"You're right, Nala! We'll fight Scar together and take our rightful places in the Circle of Life! You're my queen, Nala," Simba finished.  
  
"Really?" asked Nala.  
  
"Yes of course. We must continue the Circle of Life," Simba said proudly.  
  
Then they said their good-byes to Timon and Pumbaa, and raced home to the Pride lands.  
  
A/N: So what did you all think? Stupid? Funny? Both? Please Review, and you can flame it if you want, because remember, it's my very first LK fanfic I wrote when I was 11 years old, and so, I find the mistakes and undeveloped creative style and unrealistic plot hilarious! But like I said, flame, review, write something, pretty please? With an Easter egg on top? Chocolate with cream inside! ;P 


	2. The 24 hour War Against Scar

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another humorous chapter of the my unrealistic Lion King  
  
story. I hope you like it! Oh btw, warning for some graphic content in this chapter w/  
  
Simba and Nala...like I said, 6th grade = too much sex education videos. You'll see what  
  
I mean. I was hesitant about cutting the graphic scenes out, but hey then it wouldn't be  
  
authentic. And besides, it is a part of the animal kingdom. Ok, just read on now!  
  
Chapter 2: The (24-hour) War Against Scar  
  
Back at Pride Rock, everything was a disaster! The Pride lands were infested with  
  
slobbery, fat hyenas. Worst of all, there was no food or water! Scar had taken the throne  
  
months ago, but now Simba must reclaim it. For he was the true Lion King, even if he  
  
was still a cub. He and Nala had to carry on the Circle of Life. Everyone was amazed to  
  
see them, but the couple walked on together in war against Scar.  
  
Simba and Nala faced Scar.  
  
Scar was shocked to see them.  
  
Simba spoke sternly. "Scar, this is my kingdom and you know it! I know why you  
  
wanted to get rid of me...because you wanted to be king. If it hadn't been for my queen,  
  
Nala, I would have never known of the terrible things you've done."  
  
Scar smiled evilly. "Well, I'll make sure no more secrets ever get told again!" He took a  
  
hard swipe at Nala, but Simba pushed her out of the way just in time.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Simba.  
  
"I'm fine!" said Nala relieved.  
  
The battle went on for hours, but nothing could separate Simba and Nala! Finally, at  
  
dusk, the battle came to an end. Simba and Nala stood on the edge of Pride Rock with  
  
their backs arched at Scar.  
  
Scar wasn't willing to give in to two little cubs. But good rules over evil, so there the  
  
three of them stood.  
  
Nala leapt on Scar's back, and clawed it up and bit his neck.  
  
That's when Simba charged at him and knocked him off the edge of the cliff.  
  
Simba and Nala had won the battle!  
  
At last the Pride lands were at peace. Everyone was so proud to see Simba  
and Nala.  
  
Everything returned to its right place in the Circle of Life. But one  
thing was  
  
Missing-- Simba and Nala had to claim their throne. Everyone watched in  
amazement.  
  
Then awhile later one morning, Simba spent all of dawn helping Nala give  
birth to a  
  
new cub. He was by her side the whole time.  
  
"Simba, I'm scared! I don't know what to do!" Nala panicked.  
  
"Nala, don't worry, I'm right here for you!" Simba said. "I know what to  
do, OK?" Simba squeezed Nala's paw.  
  
"Nala, listen, this will take a long time, but believe me, I'll be right  
here to help you!"  
  
Simba luckily knew what to do, as his mom had explained it to him awhile  
ago.  
  
"OK, Nala, now first take a deep breath and keep breathing. Good Nala!"  
  
"Simba, it hurts! Now what?"  
  
"Nala, don't push until later, OK?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Now lean up against the wall and hold my paw. Now just relax and  
breathe deep,  
  
Nala. Keep breathing, you're half-way done!"  
  
Nala continued, as she dug her claws into the ground.  
  
"Now, here's the hard part. Take a deep breath and out that cub!"  
  
And Nala pushed.  
  
"Now do it again!"  
  
Nala pushed again.  
  
"That's it, only a few more! OK, breathe and push! And push! One more  
deep breath  
  
and push! One more time and push! Ok, you can do it, Nala. Breathe  
deeply and  
  
push! OK, take the deepest breath you can, and push!"  
  
Simba gasped. "Oh Nala, he's so perfect! I'm so proud of you, Nala!"  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you!" Nala said relieved. "You saved me  
and our son!" She cradled her newborn son and licked him clean.  
  
"Of course I did, Nala! I couldn't let my beautiful son and queen die,"  
Simba said gently.  
  
"I love you, Simba!" Nala said faltering.  
  
Simba caught her and hugged her tight and kissed her. "I love you, too.  
Can I hold him?" asked Simba.  
  
"Of course you can!" Nala handed the cub to Simba.  
  
Simba beamed at his new son. "Oh look at you! You're so precious! Let's  
call him...Gober!"  
  
"Good name," said Nala.  
  
Then they all went to sleep. 


	3. Cubs Unite!

Chapter 3: Cubs Unite!  
  
Two days later, Sarafina, Nala's mother, had one last cub before she  
died.  
  
The pride was so sad, but Nala knew she had to raise her mother's cub.  
Besides, then Gober would have a friend.  
  
The minute the two cubs saw each other, they started to play and lick  
each other. Simba and Nala smiled at each other.  
  
"We'd better get these two something to eat!" Simba said.  
  
After the baby cubs were fed, they went to bed.  
  
Days and weeks passed. Gober and Siyana grew strong. One day, they both  
went romping in the fields. They pounced on each other and had lots of  
fun. Nala and Simba had told them to stay away from "Antelope Gorge."  
But that's exactly where Gober and Siyana went. They play-fought and  
Gober accidentally pounced him and Siyana right down the huge gorge. The  
cubs clung to each other for dear life and they somersaulted down the  
gorge.  
  
"Help me!" shouted Siyana.  
  
"Hold on to me just a little longer!" Gober said.  
  
Finally, they both flung apart and the bottom. When Gober recovered, he  
quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed over to Siyana.  
  
She lay there, still.  
  
Gober nudged her and licked her.  
  
She started to open her eyes and get up.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Gober.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for saving me!"  
  
"Always, now come on! Let's go explore this place!" said Gober.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound. A stampede of leopards was coming  
right at them!  
  
Gober leapt onto a rocky ledge and Siyana scrambled up a tree. They both  
started yelling for help.  
  
Back at Pride Rock, Simba and Nala heard the cries for help and rushed  
over to the edge of the gorge. They gasped when they saw their cubs in  
grave danger.  
  
Suddenly, Siyana's tree branch was knocked down by a leopard. She  
screamed, and Gober was breathless. He started to slip off his ledge.  
  
That's when Simba swooped down and picked up Gober.  
  
Then Nala leaped into the stampede and scooped up Siyana.  
  
Then Simba and Nala made their way up to the top.  
  
When they got to the top, Simba and Nala asked Gober and Siyana if they  
were alright.  
  
They were a little woozy and mostly scared, so Simba and Nala took them  
to a shady spot near the water hole. They rested there for awhile, and  
when they were better, Simba and Nala talked to their cubs separately.  
  
Simba took Gober into the prairie fields and Nala took Siyana to the  
water hole.  
Simba gently laid Gober down on the soft grass. Then he looked down at  
Gober.  
  
"Gober, why did you go down that dangerous gorge? You could've been  
killed!"  
  
"It was an accident! Siyana and I accidentally pounced our way down  
there," explained Gober.  
  
"Oh I see. But do you know that was the place I almost got killed? I  
didn't want the same thing to happen to you."  
  
"Really?" asked Gober.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad," Gober said teary.  
  
"That's all right. I'm just glad you're safe!" Simba and Gober headed  
back to Pride Rock.  
  
Meanwhile, Nala was talking to Siyana by the waterhole.  
  
"Siyana, why would you be in the gorge in the first place?" Nala asked.  
  
"We accidentally rolled down there when we were playing, and decided to  
explore. We didn't know!" Siyana said teary.  
  
Nala scooped her up on her lap and hugged her. "I'm just glad you're  
safe! You know you're so special to me, because I have to raise you  
because our mother died."  
  
"Nala?"  
  
"Yes Siyana?"  
  
"Can we do something fun tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course we can!" said Nala.  
  
Then they went to find Gober and Simba.  
  
Later that night, they all went stargazing in the fields. Simba and Nala  
explained to their cubs about the great kings of the past. They hugged  
their cubs tightly. Gober and Siyana smiled at each other. Then they  
all went back into the den.  
  
The next day, Simba and Gober got up early to go romp in the fields  
together. They were laughing and playing, until out of the bushes popped  
a snarling, wild boar!  
Simba was scared, just like Gober, but he knew he had to be brave.  
Besides, he couldn't let it hurt Gober!  
  
The wild bor licked its chops at Gober, but Simba leapt in front of Gober  
and told him it would be all right. Then he growled and showed his teeth  
to the bor. Then he swiped his paw across its face.  
  
"Get out and never let me see you lay a hoof on my son ever!" Simba  
yelled.  
  
The bor limped away, and Simba decided it would be safer back in the  
cave.  
  
Simba told Nala about what happened. They decided to keep their cubs  
with them at all times, until the Pride Lands were safe again. Gober and  
Siyana ran to the top of Pride Rock and looked out at the kingdom that  
would someday be theirs.  
  
A/N: Thank you soooooooo much to all those who reviewed! I'm enjoying  
posting new chapters of this 11-year old "tail" of hilarity, lol! Thank  
you all again for the awesome reviews, and I promise, you can quote me on  
this, I promise I will update on my LK4 and "Hope and Pride" stories  
after I finish posting this story, because it's the end of junior year as  
I've said numerous times before and I'm working hard, keeping my straight  
A's, and just hanging in there. So bear with me, please, I know you all  
must be feeling some of this end-of-the-year pain.  
Yeah, where was I going with this? Oh yeah! In conclusion, please leave a  
review! 


	4. First Hunt

Chapter 4: First Hunt  
  
After a few weeks of training, Gober and Siyana were ready for their  
first hunt. They were all prepared and a little nervous.  
  
Simba and Nala were thrilled. They wished their cubs good luck and  
watched them run off into the hunting fields.  
  
Nala was a little worried though.  
  
Once in the fields, they had to go their separate ways to hunt their own  
prey.  
Gober's ears narrowed back slickly when he saw a colt grazing innocently  
in the fields. He remembered everything Simba taught him. He crouched  
down and slowly inched his way down towards the colt, watching where he  
walked, because one little noise would frighten the colt away. His eyes  
narrowed and then he attacked!! After his hunt, he dragged the dead prey  
back to Pride Rock.  
  
Meanwhile, Siyana was on her own path. She spotted an antelope lying in  
the fields. She saw her chance to attack. Little did she know someone  
else was about to attack!  
  
As it turns out, the two cubs attacked the antelope at the same time.  
The antelope sprang off in the distance.  
  
The two cubs ran into each other in mid-air. That sent them tumbling to  
the ground. When they recovered, they both gasped when they saw each  
other.  
  
Then Siyana started to growl a bit. But when she saw the other cub  
couldn't hurt her, they started to play!  
  
The other cub laughed and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Siyana, who are you?"  
  
"My name's Kiara!" she answered.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Siyana asked.  
  
"My best friend, Kovu, and I came from the jungle. We were stranded  
there long ago, and have no home and no parents."  
  
"Oh it must be awful! Hey! Do you want to come to Pride Rock with me?"  
Siyana coped.  
  
"Well I guess, but what about Kovu?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him! I bet you two could stay with us!" Siyana  
said.  
  
So off they went, back to Pride Rock.  
  
Later, Gober was dragging the dead antelope back to Pride Rock when he  
bumped into another cub just like him. They were both started.  
Gober quickly dropped the antelope and got into fighting position. He  
had to defend the kingdom that would one day be his. He growled  
fiercely, but to his surprise, so did the other cub!  
  
The other cub snapped its jaws at him.  
  
Gober asked, "Who are you? I've never seen you around before. Are you  
trying to trespass into my kingdom and destroy it?"  
  
"No, I was just looking for food!" the cub said surprised.  
  
"Oh sorry," Gober apologized.  
  
"Who are you anyway? I'm Gober!"  
  
"My name's Kovu! Say are you gonna eat that WHOLE antelope by yourself?"  
Kovu asked.  
  
"Well, actually it's to bring home for my hunt, but if you'd like, you  
can come with me!"  
  
"Sure!" Kovu replied.  
  
Then they ran into Siyana and Kiara. They all explained the story, and  
when altogether home.  
  
A/N: Ok, here's the thing: Since in this story Simba and Nala didn't have  
a daughter, I made Kiara and Kovu still exist; only I made them come from  
a different place and different lions. I don't know why, my 11-year-old  
self made it happen, so therefore, I don't know. Oh btw, Sunrise19,  
Simba and Nala are supposed to be teen parents, even though I'm not  
encouraging that, but it's because they had to keep the circle of life  
going, and with characters it seemed like a cool idea because I thought  
they could relate to their cubs more. I wasn't trying to promote the  
idea of real life teen parents, because that IS wrong, but like I said, I  
was only 11. And this is just a story. Oh, about Gober's name: when I  
first saw the commercial for LK2 back in 1998, I misunderstand Kovu and  
Kiara's names because they went by so fast. What I heard was: "My name's  
Gober." "Hehe, I'm Kiriana." So that's where I got Gober from, lol. Well  
I think that answers most of the questions that I saw in the reviews.  
Thank you all again for reviewing! I have I think three more chapters  
left to post of this crazy, humorous story. So please keep reviewing,  
I'm loving the reviews you guys write! 


	5. Welcome Home!

Chapter 5: Welcome Home!  
  
When the four of them got back home, Simba and Nala were pleased to see  
their completed hunts.  
  
Simba glanced behind Gober and Siyana and saw Kovu and Kiara. He began  
to leap in-front of them and snarl. But Gober and Siyana leaped in-front  
of them and Simba jumped back, startled.  
  
Just when Nala hurried over, Kiara and Kovu began to moan and fall to the  
ground!  
  
"What's wrong?" Siyana panicked to Kiara.  
  
But Kiara had already blacked out. Kovu was about to, but Siyana caught  
him just in time.  
  
"Simba, they've traveled a long way and are starved. They have no  
parents at all! We met them on our hunt and told them to come back with  
us!" Gober explained.  
  
"Poor things! Do they have names?" questioned Nala.  
  
"Kovu and Kiara!" Siyana spoke up.  
  
"Gober, you and Siyana go off and bring back some food and water and  
coconuts for them! Nala and I will stay here and give them baths until  
they wake-up!" Simba instructed.  
  
"Now hurry!" said Nala.  
  
Off ran Gober and Siyana. Simba and Nala gently scooped up a cub and  
went to work.  
  
Hours later when Kovu and Kiara opened their eyes, they found themselves  
in Simba's and Nala's arms. They looked up and Simba and Nala were  
peering down at them, smiling. They each got a warm, wet lick.  
Gober and Siyana were sleeping on the other side of the den. Simba and  
Nala fed both cubs fresh antelope and mangos. Then each had a drink of  
coconut milk from a shell.  
  
When they got up to stretch, Simba apologized for the way he sprang out  
at them yesterday. Then he asked them if they would like to stay with  
the pride. They agreed to.  
  
So that day all four cubs went on adventures in the Pride Lands. They  
spent all their time together.  
Until one day, Simba announced that there was going to be great danger  
invading the Pride Lands. He told them that they should go stay with  
Rafiki until the battle was over.  
  
But the four of them were shocked and couldn't believe it!  
  
"No chance, Simba!" yelled Kovu. "We'll fight with you, as one!"  
  
"What, but how—when?" Simba asked.  
  
"You'll see," said Siyana.  
  
Later, back at the cave, Simba and Nala were discussing the battle.  
  
"So what do you think Kovu meant when he said we'll fight as one?" Simba  
pondered.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a noise at the entrance of the cave. Simba  
and Nala gasped at what they saw before them.  
  
There stood Kovu, Kiara, Siyana, and Gober all lined up in fighting  
position, looking at them—just like one.  
  
"Kovu, Kiara, Siyana, and I will all help you fight as one. The four of  
us will fight as a pride of our own!" Gober instructed.  
  
Simba and Nala were breathless. But that night, Simba and Nala gave them  
all baths and told them how proud they were of them.  
  
"What exactly are we fighting?" asked Kiara.  
  
"A herd of wild boars have invaded and want revenge on us," Nala  
explained.  
  
"When do we battle?" asked Gober nervously.  
  
"Tomorrow...dusk," Simba said solemnly.  
  
A/N: Hey everybody, what did you all think of this crazy chapter? Well,  
for those of you who think this is stupid and are confused at some  
events, (I don't blame you, I re-read this and I was confused at first  
too), then good news, because there's only one chapter left to post! For  
those of you who love this story and find it hilarious, well, the bad  
news is that there's only one chapter left. However, after I'm done  
posting this, I will resume work on my two current stories that show my  
present-day writing abilities, lol. But hey, everyone has to start  
somewhere. Anyway, if you have any questions or are confused about  
something, just ask and I will do my best to hopefully get it answered  
for you. Just a few things I noticed: I have no idea how I came up with  
the wild boars wanting revenge on Simba and Nala—I just thought of some  
animal I hadn't already talked about in my story, and I don't remember,  
but I may have been thinking of them having some connection with Pumbaa.  
Because remember in chapter 1 Nala comes and Simba and her just up and  
leave the jungle after saying a quick good-bye to Timon and Pumbaa. But  
yeah...there's that, and the "fighting as one" thing was contradicted I  
realized when I made Gober say they'll all fight as one, but then he said  
that him and the three others would fight as their own, little pride,  
which I realized would be contradicting the idea of "we are one." Yeah,  
that's all the sense I can make out of that. Please review, and thank  
you all again for SO MANY REVIEWS! 


	6. The Last Battle

Chapter 6: The Last Battle  
  
When Kovu, Kiara, Gober, and Siyana opened their eyes the next morning,  
the birds were chirping and the sky was blue.  
  
Then they all went down to the waterhole for a drink. All of them  
remembered the battle that night. They all thought they should go  
practice. They couldn't practice in "Antelope Gorge," and they didn't  
want anyone to see them. So Gober thought of the Northern Border  
(Elephant Graveyard). Instead of fighting practice, it was more of  
exploration and adventure!  
  
The cubs ran off in different directions, crawling in the giant elephant  
skull and hopping over piles of bones.  
  
Kiara climbed atop the huge skull and discovered the "bone slide." She  
gasped, "Hey, look what I found! It's a giant slide!"  
  
Kovu, Gober, and Siyana rushed over and climbed atop the skull. They too  
gasped at the giant elephant backbone slide!  
  
"Come on, let's slide down!" she said. Then she lay on her back and slid  
down.  
"Whee!" she screamed.  
  
Kovu eagerly flung himself down the huge slide.  
  
Siyana however, was reluctant at first, as it looked dangerous, but Gober  
lay on his back and pulled her down the slide by her tail.  
  
"Yahoo!" the cubs all cried out happily as they enjoyed the bumpy, fast  
ride.  
  
Just when they flung into the air at the end, Simba and Nala leaped to  
catch them. They had been looking everywhere for them.  
  
Simba sprang up and managed to grab Kiara.  
  
Nala leaped up just in time to grab a hold of Kovu.  
  
But Gober and Siyana flew through the air and landed plop! Onto a pile of  
bones. That's when they came face to face with an angry alligator!  
  
Gober scraped his paw on a sharp skull, and Siyana's back was weak and  
sore. They managed to escape, only to find themselves trapped in a  
corner, injured and trembling.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere sprang Kiara and Kovu. They fought off the  
crocodile and helped their mates back to Pride Rock.  
  
Moments later, Gober woke up to warm, soothing licks from Kiara. Then  
Siyana woke up to Kovu. Each pair lay side by side comforting each  
other.  
  
Simba and Nala were overjoyed, that they joined them.  
  
They all slept until dusk and then prepared for battle.  
  
At dusk the battle began. Gober, Siyana, Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and Nala  
set out for "Antelope Gorge." All six of them were as ready as ever.  
They were early, so they waited awhile. But they all stood alert for any  
traps.  
  
A bug flew on Kiara's paw, and she bent down to flick it away. When she  
did, Simba spotted a boar well-hidden in the bushes. He yelled to Gober  
to get Kiara out of the way. Gober looked just in time tot see the boar  
leap out of the bushes.  
  
He quickly pounced, but Kiara rolled out of the way just in time. The  
boar landed thump! On his stomach.  
  
All of the sudden, a whole pride of boars appeared from the bushes.  
  
Simba leapt in front of his pride. "We won't leave here without a fair  
battle!"  
  
"No one dares cheat and try to hurt Kiara!" Gober said stepping up.  
  
"What? Who are you two...four?!" the leader boar, Nira demanded.  
  
"These are our cubs!" Nala shouted.  
  
"All four?" another boar yelled.  
  
Gober began to explain. "I'm Gober, and Siyana's my sister. These are  
our best friends, Kiara and Kovu, who live with us now."  
  
"Never mind!" the second boar hissed.  
  
Nira made a threat to them. "It's no matter; your four puny babies will  
never survive against us! Then we'll take you two down easily!"  
  
Simba couldn't stand insults about his brave, hard-trained, sweet cubs,  
so he roared, "That does it! Let the battle begin!"  
  
Six lions against 13 boars! This would be tricky for them. All at once,  
the two prides attacked!  
  
Kovu took down one already, only 12 more to go.  
  
Then Gober, Siyana, and Kiara each took down one or two.  
  
Simba and Nala were much bigger, so they were clawing right and left.  
Once all the small ones were taken care of, Nira was not at all thrilled.  
Only her and her two other larger kinds remained. She was ready for her  
fight.  
Finally, it was six to three; four small cubs and two big cubs  
(adolescents) vs. three big boars.  
  
"Why do you want revenge on us?" Kovu demanded.  
  
"Yeah! What did we ever do to you?" Siyana questioned.  
  
"You are rulers of Pride Rock and the Pride lands! We want to rule!"  
yelled Nira.  
  
"You don't deserve to rule! You are cruel and selfish! I banish you and  
your two sidekicks from the Pride lands forever!" Simba yelled.  
  
"Not without a fight!" Nira snickered.  
  
Nira and her other two boars attacked, but the six lions jumped out of  
the way. Then before the boars had a chance, Kovu pounced on the first  
boar's back, and it fell to the ground, where Siyana jumped over to help  
Kovu. Kiara and Gober leapt on the second boar and bit its hoof and  
clawed its back.  
  
Then when the six of them faced Nira, they all took their positions.  
  
Kovu sped behind Nira and clawed her back. Kiara yanked her tail.  
Siyana bit her legs, and Gober swiped his paw across her face.  
  
She was weak, but Simba and Nala took it from there. She was nearly  
dead, and limped away from the Pride lands and croaked. It was all over.  
  
All of them returned happily to Pride Rock where they could once again  
live happily in peace. Soon, another generation of cubs would be born,  
continuing the unbreakable Circle of Life.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! How'd you all like the last chapter of this crazy  
story? Sorry if I disappointed anyone, and you thought the ending was  
crappy, but you know why at least—11years old, yes. Oh I did however  
insert a new little part in this chapter I just wrote today, as a 17 year  
old, because I re-read it and found out that I drew a picture to set-up  
for the next event in the chapter, but without the picture, it didn't  
make sense at all! So I wrote a new, little part to transition from  
events. See if you can guess which part/dialogue is the new one! I'll  
give you food from PANERA BREAD, because I work there! Please let me know  
by reviewing, and speaking of reviewing, I want to thank all the people  
who reviewed. Never before have I gotten so many reviews for only a few  
chapters! This makes me very happy and I love you all!  
Now that I'm done posting this story, I'm going to continue working on my  
two current stories, "The Winds of Change," and "Hope and Pride." I'm  
getting close to finishing "Hope and Pride," so then I can fully  
concentrate on "The Winds of Change," for all you guys who are getting  
impatient, I understand, but there's like what 25 days left of school?  
Almost done! Yes! Thank You God! Anyway, just wanted to let you all know  
that, for like the 20th time. ; P 


End file.
